WHAT THE HECK! I'M A GIRL!
by code ninjahinja
Summary: i have wanted to do this for a year now so please dont think i'm coping. but if you think i am then thank you to the people that wrote tings like this before me. well some thing weird has happened. and Odd just stares. read please story is really good


**Since I couldn't think of chapters for my other stories I decided to make this. I've wanted to make it for over a year now but I didn't. don't think that im coping other people who have done it cause I'm not. So enjoy.**

"Alright guys the tower is not to far. Just keep on going and you should be there in no time." Jeremy said over the communicator.

"Ok." they said panting. They continued running when they noticed Ulrich wasn't there ant more.

"WAIT! Were did Ulrich go?" Yumi asked looking around.

"I'll look for him. Just keep on going." Jeremy pressed a few buttons to find Ulrich on the screen. It said he was in a near by cave. Just then his card flashed and then it showed he was devitalized. The screen started to beep and said 'error'

"He is back at the factory, but his profile got bugged. Luckily he is here safe." Jeremy announced. Just then Aelita stepped into the tower.

She placed her hand on the blue panel. And it flashed in white

CODE

LYOKO

"tower deactivated."

Jeremy vitalized them and they saw Ulrich passed out on the floor of the scanner room. It seemed as if some thing was different but they didn't know what it was..

"Do you think he will be okay?" Ulrich slowly started to open his eyes. He heard worried voices. His vision was blurry. With a few blinks he saw clearly. His friends were knelled down to him looking at him with concern.

:How do you feel?" Odd asked.

"Sick to my stomach." he replied. He had a throbbing headache as if he was in a fight. He wasn't feeling a 100%.

"XANA put a virus in you but I'll find out what it is tonight. Tell me if any thing happens." Jeremy stood up. Ulrich then realized he was in his room back in Kadic. They must have carried him back.

"Let's get to bed. See you in the morning." Aelita and Yumi left.

Odd and Ulrich got in their PJ's (**That word is funny PJ's. hehe….. =3)**

Odd had long orange shorts with a red shirt. Ulrich had long blue pajama pants with a black T-shirt. They fell asleep. A loud annoying beep disturbed Ulrich's sleeping. He smack the off button and got out of his bed. He then realized some thing on his chest. Make that two some things. They were pretty big. He was now chesty. He looked in the mirror to find a good sized new friend in the back. Then he looked at his face. Slim eye brows pretty chocolate brown eyes and long beautiful brown hair that went down his back. A pretty face along with curves that were hidden under the over sized T-shirt. He saw that he was still well built just in a feminine way. His nails were longer and looked like he had just gotten a pedicure. He screamed. It was high pitched and unusual. Odd woke up instantly. He jumped out of his bed and saw the very pretty girl in front of a mirror.

He was looking at her in a way that it made her slap him. "ow! Wait! ULRICH?" he nodded.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Jim yelled from the hallway. "OHNO!" they both whispered. Odd pushed her into the closet. "Hey watch the hands!" Jim came bursting through the door. "DELLA ROBIA! STER.. Were is Stern?'

"Bathroom." Odd said quickly and nervously.

"Alright. What was that noise?"

"Oh that was me Jim. I was screaming to wake people up." Odd lied.

"It's Saturday Della Robia."

"O well my apologies." Jim made a slight groan and left the room.

"all clear." Odd said opening the closet. Ulrich had _her_ arms crossed. **(I'm going to start calling Ulrich a she and use her girl name when you find it out. Just so ya know.) **

:Watch were you put the hands." Ulrich threatened. "I'll call Jeremy." Odd plopped down on his bed and grabbed his phone. As he dialed the number he would sneak peaks at Ulrich. "Quit starring." Odd pressed the call button and the rang. Ulrich crawled under his covers. "Hey Jeremy."

" Did you hear that noise?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah that was Ulrich."

\

"That noise came from Ulrich's mouth?"

"Yeah well you see. Ulrich isn't exactly himself… more like herself."

"what?"

Jeremy called Aelita and Yumi. They were now all standing over Ulrich's bed.

"What happened?" Yumi asked Odd. I told you. Ulrich is a girl."

"alright Ulrich come out." Aelita said putting her hands on her hips.

"NO." Ulrich said through the covers.

"Why? Are you ugly?" Jeremy asked.

"HEY!"

"why wont you come out?" Yumi asked.

"odd is going to stare." Ulrich replied.

"I will not. I promise." Odd turned around.

Ulrich got up and took the blanket off. They looked at her with mouths open and wide eyes. 

"Don't do that… it's creepy." Ulrich whispered the last sentence.


End file.
